


Strong for Captain

by Anonymous



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Butt Plugs, F/F, Punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 22:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20517266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Fill for:D.va/Ana, buttplug as punishment (D.va wears it). Bonus if it happens in an official settings, like briefing room, with the others presentI managed to make half the bonus. /o\





	Strong for Captain

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for: [D.va/Ana, buttplug as punishment (D.va wears it). Bonus if it happens in an official settings, like briefing room, with the others present](https://femslash-kink.dreamwidth.org/23893.html?thread=3498581)
> 
> I managed to make half the bonus. /o\

There is only one punishment for disobeying orders and it is not death.

It's giving the insubordinate one task and that task is pleasuring their fellow teammates for a set period of time.

The mission's team are gathered in the briefing hall; a theater-like, round room that can fit them all, and once they conclude their discussions about the mission and start leaving the room, Captain Amari calls for Hana to step forward to take her punishment.

Hana does as told, even though her heart and practically all of her muscles are tight and clenched because Captain Amari always starts the punishments with one particular thing.

Butt plugs.

  
Hana bows her head, but her pout lingers.

"I see you're still convinced you've done the right thing," Captain Amari says, now taking a more relaxed posture on her chair. There are only the two of them now, but Hana knows she'll be called by her fellow teammates, the ones who fit within her sexual preference, later.

"I shouldn't have gone against your will, Captain, I'm sorry. But... yes, I still think my decision was sound."

Hana stands with squared up shoulders, hands entwined behind her back.

"I'm not surprised." Captain Amari sighs, her frustration still present. "Hands on the table."

Hana's stomach twists with nervousness and embarrassment, but not fear.

She takes a deep breath and lays her hands on the big, round table. Her eyes fall momentarily on the small box near the captain's tablet.

Hana steadies herself with the fact that she's been through this before. Once.

And while the memory doesn't shake her, Captain Amari does when she comes to stand behind her.

She gulps.

"You are not to pleasure or relieve yourself until I allow it, understood? They aren't allowed to pleasure you, either," Captain Amari says with calmness and resolve as she pulls the zipper of Hana's suit down. "That should teach you a good lesson in patience and discipline, Hana."

As the cool air of the room hits her skin, Hana shudders.

She reminds herself that she has to take responsibility for her actions, and it helps a little. She's still a good solider, and she's ought to show her captain that.

Captain Amari is gentle as she reveals Hana's body. She pulls her suit and panties all the way to her ankles.

Hana's left with her sport bra on, but it hardly makes any difference when most of her body is exposed.

"Bend," Captain Amari orders.

Hana's breath catches in her throat. Her usual and immediate willingness to obey the captain's order clashes with embarrassment.

"Go on," Captain Amari says, and there's the slightest hint of gentleness in her voice.

Hana does as told.

Almost instantly, she feels the tip of a finger on her butthole.

She flinches, but steadies herself as Captain Amari massages her hole for a moment before sinking just slightly.

Hana whimpers, her muscles clenching.

She must not get aroused.

Captain Amari applies lube with her other hand. It trickles down the curve of her buttocks; chilling.

The captain then circles the ring of muscles again. When she pushes this time, she uses two fingers and she goes all the way to the knuckles.

Hana gasps, pulling away as if there's room to escape.

It's only two fingers, the stretch isn't painful. But there is pain, discomfort, and then lust. So much lust because Captain Amari isn't doing anything, she's just keeping her fingers pressed deep; still and steady while Hana squirms and clenches around her.

Hana mewls when Captain Amari gets her standing on her toes. But she knows she isn't supposed to feel pleasure, so she quickly composes herself and clears her throat. Calmness return to replace the tension in her body.

"Good girl," Captain Amari mumbles. She withdraws her fingers, and replaces them with the plug.

It is small now, but soon, if the captain thinks she deserves it, it'll make her hole gape.

Captain Amari inserts it carefully while stroking her buttock. Hana tries taking deep breaths, but she ends up panting as it settles within her and starts to swell slowly.

Her hands turn into tensed fists as the stretch practically burns her bottom.

Her heart pound with unease, but she's not afraid of her captain, nor worried that there will be unbearable pain. She is merely reminded of her mistake, the captain's evident lack of warmth reminds her of that mistake, as well.

  
The plug stops swelling before it crosses the three fingers mark.

Hana pulses around it. Both her pussy and butthole clench repeatedly.

She's getting wet already, her pussy hot with arousal.

"Had you not hit that drone with your first shot, we would've lost you, Hana," Captain Amari says, bringing her chair closer. "What on Earth made you pursue the enemy at their own territory?"

Hana swallows thickly, and answers with professionalism. It helps that the captain sounds a little forgiving now. "One of their engines was offline, I knew I'd be able to catch up to them before they could enter the city. But that drone. I didn't know they had drones!"

Hana's still trying to collect herself when she hears the unbuckling of a belt.

The captain nears and is now behind her, so close the edge of the chair presses against the back of her knees.

Hana knows she is to remain like this. On full display for her captain, ready to be used.

"_We_ didn't know," Captain Amari corrects. "And that's why we don't take impulsive and foolish steps during battle."

Hana frowns, for a moment the discomfort is forgotten. "You would've made the same decision if you were me. You already have, several times."

Captain Amari's reply comes a heartbeat late. She caresses her butt and thighs.

"In those times, I had been inexperienced and foolish, Hana. Much like you."

The plug does something then, it ticks and something within it shifts. The vibrations from the change startle Hana, her pussy clenching around nothing while she tries to relax and swallows her mewls.

Once it stops moving again, Captain Amari pulls her down, into the space between her thighs. Hana feels that there's something sticking out of the plug, some sort of small pole.

hana struggles to continue speaking naturally, completely surrendering to how the captain moves her body, "but almost all of those times, things worked out. The missions went well because you made those decisions."

She tries to balance her weight off by holding the armrest and the captain's bare thigh. It's a struggle to remain balanced with her suit piled at her feet, but Captain Amari doesn't seem to face the same struggle in keeping her floating between her thighs. She adjusts their posture, and when Hana's flushed against her and she settles with a sigh, Hana realizes that the outer end of the plug is nestled properly at the captain's pussy.

"There's always a loss in victory, Hana. We just don't realize it until it's too late."

The plug vibrates.

Hana yelps, and gasps in pain and discomfort and returning lust.

Her head hangs low. She squirms, but behind her, around her, Captain Amari is relaxed, holding the under of her thighs strongly and quietly humming in evident pleasure.

Hana moans, too, at some point. But Captain Amari doesn't reach to rub her clit or soothe her dripping pussy. She only takes what she needs, and she takes it leisurely while Hana keeps trying to remain perfectly unaffected by her lust. It should be easy, this is merely a formal meeting that holds nothing personal or intimate, but the plug's doing its purpose properly. It arouses Hana when Hana isn't allowed the pleasure. That's the punishment, and Hana's determined to finish unerringly.

*

(When the captain fulfills her lust and allows Hana to stand, there are streams of wetness on the inner of Hana's thighs. Hana stands with shaky legs, pussy swollen with desire and skin prickling with tension. She's panting, but her resolve at showing her strength and patience is unfaltering. The pole withdraws into the plug, and Captain Amari pats the plug with her palm a couple of times. The sudden pressure draws a sharp gasp from Hana.

Captain Amari stands right behind her. Her hands and clothes brush with Hana as she tidies herself.

"Your punishment ends seven hours from now. You're going to endure it until then, understood?"

Hana's throat is dry, but she answers earnestly. "Yes, captain."

"Very well, Hana. Clean up and rest."

The captain squeezes her shoulder gently, a formal touch that portray the captain's confidence and trust in her.

Hana will not disappoint her.)


End file.
